


Devil in the Room

by novembermond



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is plagued by fears and bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in the Room

The nightmares didn’t come until later. At first Ciel was busy gaining strength, eating and healing. The pain he felt when his skin was rubbed by his clothes reminded him that he had been held captive, but now he wasn’t. Now he could wear the finest silks again, now he was free. 

Only when everything but the worst scars had faded, he started thinking about the whole ordeal again. He was angry and confused and hurt and above all, he missed how things had been before his parents were killed, the mansion burned down. 

And only then the nightmares started. Ciel woke in a dark place, dimly lit by a streak of moonlight coming through the closed curtains. It took all he could not to scream, even as the images fled him already and only a second after he awoke he couldn’t remember what he had dreamt. But he knew he’d been scared and helpless. He wasn’t going to cry, oh no, he wasn’t. He made not one sound, curled up in his blanket, sweating but also feeling cold. 

The door creaked open. Ciel froze. Warm candlelight flooded his bedroom. Now it looked like his bedroom and not like a nightmarish scope of menacing shadows. The monster ready to pounce turned into his dresser. 

“Is there something Master wants?” Sebastian asked softly. But Ciel hadn’t called for his demonic butler, he had not even sighed. 

“Put the light out, it hurts my eyes!” Ciel demanded. Like hell was he going to be afraid of shadows and darkness! The candle flickered out, leaving only the glint of Sebastian’s eyes. The butler came closer to the bed and reached for the ruffled blanket. He tucked Ciel back in, his hand lingering on Ciel’s shoulder longer than strictly necessary. Ciel looked firmly into his butler’s eyes. “Stay with me”, he demanded. 

“Are you sure you want to sleep with the devil in the room?” Sebastian’s voice took on an amused tone. 

“Very much so.” And Ciel slept soundly until the sun rose.


End file.
